jppstampsfandomcom-20200215-history
JPP-Stamps Wiki
='Welcome to the JPP-Stamps Wiki'= You can search stamp informations on pages containing series and images : → Countries and Territories ← ---- A''' [[:Category:Abu Dhabi|'''Abu Dhabi]] ≠ [[:Category:Aden|'Aden']] ≠ [[:Category:Afghanistan|'Afghanistan']] ≠ [[:Category:Agion Oros Athos|'Agion Oros Athos']] ≠ [[:Category:Aitutaki|'Aitutaki']] ≠ [[:Category:Åland|'Åland']] ≠ [[:Category:Albania|'Albania']] ≠ [[:Category:Alouites|'Alouites']] ≠ [[:Category:Alderney|'Alderney']] ≠ [[:Category:Alexandretta|'Alexandretta']] ≠ [[:Category:Alexandria|'Alexandria']] ≠ [[:Category:Algeria|'Algeria']] ≠ [[:Category:Allestein|'Allestein']] ≠ [[:Category:Alsace and Lorraine|'Alsace and Lorraine']] ≠ [[:Category:Alwar|'Alwar']] ≠ [[:Category:Andorra-French|'Andorra-French']] ≠ [[:Category:Andorra-Spanish|'Andorra-Spanish']] ≠ [[:Category:Angola|'Angola']] ≠ [[:Category:Angra|'Angra']] ≠ [[:Category:Anguilla|'Anguilla']] ≠ [[:Category:Anjouan|'Anjouan']] ≠ [[:Category:Argentina|'Argentina']] ≠ [[:Category:Aruba|'Aruba']] ≠ [[:Category:Austria|'Austria']] ≠ [[:Category:Austro-Hungarian Post Offices in the Turkish Empire|'Austro-Hungarian Post Offices in the Turkish Empire']] ≠ [[:Category:Azerbaijan|'Azerbaijan']] ≠ [[:Category:Azores|'Azores']] ≠ ---- B''' [[:Category:Baden|'''Baden]] ≠ [[:Category:Bahrain|'Bahrain']] ≠ [[:Category:Basutoland|'Basutoland']] ≠ [[:Category:Bechuanaland|'Bechuanaland']] ≠ [[:Category:Belgium|'Belgium']] ≠ [[:Category:Bolivia|'Bolivia']] ≠ [[:Category:Bophuthatswana|'Bophuthatswana']] ≠ [[:Category:Botswana|'Botswana']] ≠ [[:Category:Brazil|'Brazil']] ≠ [[:Category:British Solomon Islands|'British Solomon Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:British Virgin Islands|'British Virgin Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Bulgaria|'Bulgaria']] ≠ [[:Category:Burkina Faso|'Burkina Faso']] ≠ [[:Category:Burma|'Burma']] ≠ [[:Category:Burundi|'Burundi']] ≠ ---- C''' [[:Category:Cambodia|'''Cambodia]] ≠ [[:Category:Cameroon|'Cameroon']] ≠ [[:Category:Cape Verde|'Cape Verde']] ≠ [[:Category:Cayman Islands|'Cayman Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Central African Republic|'Central African Republic']] ≠ [[:Category:Chad|'Chad']] ≠ [[:Category:Christmas Island|'Christmas Island']] ≠ [[:Category:Congo, People's Republic of|'Congo, People's Republic of']] ≠ [[:Category:Cook Islands|'Cook Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Cuba|'Cuba']] ≠ [[:Category:Cyprus|'Cyprus']] ≠ ---- D''' [[:Category:Denmark|'''Denmark]] ≠ ---- E''' [[:Category:El Salvador|'''El Salvador]] ≠ ---- F''' [[:Category:Fiji|'''Fiji]] ≠ [[:Category:Finland|'Finland']] ≠ [[:Category:France|'France']] ≠ [[:Category:French Congo|'French Congo']] ≠ [[:Category:French Equatorial Africa|'French Equatorial Africa']] ≠ [[:Category:French Guiana|'French Guiana']] ≠ [[:Category:French Guinea|'French Guinea']] ≠ [[:Category:French Somali Coast|'French Somali Coast']] ≠ [[:Category:French Sudan|'French Sudan']] ≠ [[:Category:French West Africa|'French West Africa']] ≠ [[:Category:Fujeira|'Fujeira']] ≠ [[:Category:Funchal|'Funchal']] ≠ ---- G''' [[:Category:Gabon|'''Gabon]] ≠ [[:Category:Gambia|'Gambia']] ≠ [[:Category:Germany, Federal Republic|'Germany, Federal Republic']] ≠ [[:Category:Germany-Third Reich|'Germany-Third Reich']] ≠ [[:Category:Ghana|'Ghana']] ≠ [[:Category:Gibraltar|'Gibraltar']] ≠ [[:Category:Guernsey|'Guernsey']] ≠ ---- H''' [[:Category:Hungary|'''Hungary]] ≠ ---- I''' [[:Category:Indonesia|'''Indonesia]] ≠ [[:Category:Iran|'Iran']] ≠ [[:Category:Iraq|'Iraq']] ≠ [[:Category:Iceland|'Iceland']] ≠ [[:Category:Ireland|'Ireland']] ≠ [[:Category:Israel|'Israel']] ≠ [[:Category:Italy|'Italy']] ≠ ---- J''' [[:Category:Jaipur|'''Jaipur]] ≠ [[:Category:Jamaica|'Jamaica']] ≠ [[:Category:Japan|'Japan']] ≠ [[:Category:Jersey|'Jersey']] ≠ ---- K''' [[:Category:Katanga|'''Katanga]] ≠ ‎ [[:Category:Kathiri State of Seiyun|'Kathiri State of Seiyun']] ≠ [[:Category:Kedah|'Kedah']] ≠ [[:Category:‎Kelantan|'‎Kelantan']] ≠ [[:Category:Kenya|'Kenya']] ≠ [[:Category:Kiribati|'Kiribati']] ≠ [[:Category:Kosovo|'Kosovo']] ≠ [[:Category:Kuwait|'Kuwait']] ≠ [[:Category:Kyrgyzstan|'Kyrgyzstan']] ≠ ---- L''' [[:Category:Laos|'''Laos]] ≠ [[:Category:Latvia|'Latvia']] ≠ [[:Category:Lebanon|'Lebanon']] ≠ [[:Category:Leeward Islands|'Leeward Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Lesotho|'Lesotho']] ≠ [[:Category:Liberia|'Liberia']] ≠ [[:Category:Libya|'Libya']] ≠ [[:Category:Liechtenstein|'Liechtenstein']] ≠ [[:Category:Lourenço Marques|'‎Lourenço Marques']] ≠ [[:Category:Luxembourg|'Luxembourg']] ≠ ---- M''' [[:Category:Macao|'''Macao]] ≠ [[:Category:Macedonia|'Macedonia']] ≠ [[:Category:Madagascar|'Madagascar']] ≠ [[:Category:Madeira|'Madeira']] ≠ [[:Category:Malaya|'Malaya']] ≠ [[:Category:Malawi|'Malawi']] ≠ [[:Category:Maldive Islands|'Maldive Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Malta|'Malta']] ≠ [[:Category:Marshall Islands|'Marshall Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Mauritania|'Mauritania']] ≠ [[:Category:Mauritius|'Mauritius']] ≠ [[:Category:Monaco|'Monaco']] ≠ [[:Category:Mongolia|'Mongolia']] ≠ [[:Category:Montenegro|'Montenegro']] ≠ [[:Category:Montserrat|'Montserrat']] ≠ [[:Category:Morocco|'Morocco']] ≠ [[:Category:Morocco Agencies|'Morocco Agencies']] ≠ [[:Category:Mozambique|'Mozambique']] ≠ [[:Category:Mozambique Company|'Mozambique Company']] ≠ ---- N''' [[:Category:Nepal|'''Nepal]] ≠ [[:Category:Netherlands|'Netherlands']] ≠ [[:Category:New Zealand|'New Zealand']] ≠ [[:Category:Niger|'Niger']] ≠ [[:Category:Nyassa Company|'Nyassa Company']] ≠ ---- P''' [[:Category:Palau|'''Palau]] ≠ [[:Category:Papua New Guinea|'Papua New Guinea']] ≠ [[:Category:Ponta Delgada|'Ponta Delgada']] ≠ [[:Category:Portugal|'Portugal']] ≠ [[:Category:Portuguese Colonies|'Portuguese Colonies']] ≠ [[:Category:Portuguese Congo|'Portuguese Congo']] ≠ [[:Category:Portuguese Guinea|'Portuguese Guinea']] ≠ ---- Q''' [[:Category:Qatar|'''Qatar]] ≠ [[:Category:Quelimane|'Quelimane']] ≠ ---- R''' [[:Category:Ras Al Khaima|'''Ras Al Khaima]] ≠ [[:Category:Rhodesia|'Rhodesia']] ≠ [[:Category:Rhodesia & Nyasaland|'Rhodesia & Nyasaland']] ≠ [[:Category:Romania|'Romania']] ≠ [[:Category:Russia|'Russia']] ≠ [[:Category:Rwanda|'Rwanda']] ≠ [[:Category:Ryukyu Islands|'Ryukyu Islands']] ≠ ---- S''' [[:Category:San Marino|'''San Marino]] ≠ [[:Category:Saudi Arabia|'Saudi Arabia']] ≠ [[:Category:Senegal|'Senegal']] ≠ [[:Category:Solomon Islands|'Solomon Islands']] ≠ [[:Category:Spain|'Spain']] ≠ [[:Category:St Pierre et Miquelon|'St Pierre et Miquelon']] ≠ [[:Category:Swaziland|'Swaziland']] ≠ ---- T''' [[:Category:Tanzania|'''Tanzania]] ≠ [[:Category:Thailand|'Thailand']] ≠ [[:Category:Tete|'Tete']] ≠ [[:Category:Togo|'Togo']] ≠ [[:Category:Tokelau|'Tokelau']] ≠ [[:Category:Transkei|'Transkei']] ≠ [[:Category:Tristan da Cunha|'Tristan da Cunha']] ≠ [[:Category:Tunisia|'Tunisia']] ≠ [[:Category:Turkey|'Turkey']] ≠ [[:Category:Tuvalu|'Tuvalu']] ≠ ---- U''' [[:Category:United States of America|'''United States of America]] ≠ [[:Category:Upper Volta|'Upper Volta']] ≠ ---- V''' [[:Category:Vanuatu|'''Vanuatu]] ≠ [[:Category:Venda|'Venda']] ≠ [[:Category:Venezuela|'Venezuela']] ≠ [[:Category:Viet Nam|'Viet Nam']] ≠ ---- W''' [[:Category:Wallis and Futuna|'''Wallis and Futuna]] ≠ ---- Y''' [[:Category:Yemen|'''Yemen]] ≠ [[:Category:Yugoslavia|'Yugoslavia']] ≠ ---- Z''' [[:Category:Zaire|'''Zaire]] ≠ [[:Category:Zambezia|'Zambezia']] ≠ [[:Category:Zambia|'Zambia']] ≠ [[:Category:Zanzibar|'Zanzibar']] ≠ [[:Category:Zil Elwannyen Sesel|'Zil Elwannyen Sesel']] ≠ [[:Category:Zimbabwe|'Zimbabwe']] ≠ [[:Category:Zululand|'Zululand']] ≠ ---- [[:Category:Stamps Total|'Stamps Total']] ---- ---- Category:Browse